


Halcyon

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Day At The Beach, Gen, Regret, rating just to be safe, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Neo regrets a lot of things. Always will.~(Neo-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> Halcyon: something that reminds one of happy and peaceful days.

It was times like these when Neo wondered what he had ever been thinking.

Times when Tai would splash Rei with water, she would get revenge by grabbing a hidden bucket from her wheelchair full of water, and they would all be laughing.

How could he have ever thought she had needed more than that? How could he have thought that destruction would be able to bring back the times he had so desperately missed, when they hadn’t really left in the first place?

Hideto sat down next to him on the beach blanket. The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to the laughter as Mari joined in the splash fight.

_It just makes you regret it all, doesn’t it._

Neo turned to face his friend, who hadn’t moved his focus away from the scene in front of them.

_….yeah._

Neo looked back towards his little sister, who was laughing familiarly as Tai and Sigma swam with her.

_You know, in times like these,_ Hideto stood up, and Neo looked up towards him. _I find it best to simply...join in._ The taller boy extended his hand to Neo.

Neo thought back briefly to the last time Hideto had reached out. When Rei had been in the path of the truck, and they were both reaching…

Neo studied his friend’s face before grabbing his arm, letting the dark thoughts float away as they raced to join in on their friends’ fun.


End file.
